Prisoner or Prince
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not beta) I was listening to Johnny Cash's Hurt and for something came to mind
1. Chapter 1

Harry as running, he ran as fast as he could in to the forest are behind Riddle manor, his bare feet hurt as he ran over up turned mud and grass, rock and roots covered the floor, he knew Voldemort would soon be on his trail following him. Harry has been his prisoner for the last 5 to 6 months, he was taken off the streets of London after he ran from his uncle abusive hands, he was wondering the night in the rough part of London, he had already been beaten by his uncle he didn't think anything worst could happen until Luicus fucking Malfoy spotted him and grabbed him, he had pinned Harry to a tree placing his wand under the teen's chin and smirked at him as he ripped the teen's jean off.

Harry wanted to cry out a scream but because of his uncle his voice box has been damage he could scream or say a word, the blonde pushed himself into the dark hair teen and fucked him there against the tree, when someone came to help Harry Luicus killed them on the spot. When the blonde was done with him he and took him the manor, Harry thought they will him r torture him first and then kill him either way he wanted death to take him but that is where he learnt that death didn't want to claim him, it seemed immortally was his. Voldemort casted the killing cure at him and then teen fell and all was silent for about 5 minutes and then a ratty broken gasp let the teen's throat as he sat up, again the Dark Lord threw the curse and again Harry woke up a few moments later, it was then he ordered his Death Eater to beat and to curse until he was dead a week went by and he still lived.

By then Harry felt broken he didn't know why Death won't take him, one night The Dark Lord walked into the dungeons and looked at the teen, he saw the bright green eyes were open looking dull and lifeless but the boy was anything than dead "It seems we have a problem Mr Potter." Voldemort said, Harry looked up at him but didn't answer his voice was so warn and broken from screaming that it hurt to talk "It look a lot of time to try to figure out why you won't say dead, but the answer seem to be when it seem the bite from my basilisk have made you immortal. It's rare for that to happen but mixed with the phoenix tears you can't die and it would be a waste in trying to kill you." He smiled as he swooped down and picked him up, he took him to his room and bathed him in rich scented oils, he cleaned his hair and gave clothes, his wounds healed on their own leaving no scare but Harry could always see them.

But that is when The Dark Lord started keeping Harry in his bed, and at his feet when he sat in his own thrown room, his body was show to all as he were little clothes, he was kept close by the Dark Lord or locked up. Over time he moved from the floor to his right hand side with his own little throne, he wore more clothes looking more like a pure blood wizard and the Dark Wizard started showering him with gifts. But as to his problem now, he found out he is pregnant and he was scared and he ran, he was 5 month pregnant tho it didn't show he always looked fair to skinny even when he started to eat normally he looked to skinny.

He stopped when he felt a pain in his stomach and kneeled to the floor "Harry!" came the cry, the teen looked up to see Voldemort standing in front of him an older image of himself from the Chamber of secrets, tears flooded Harry's cheeks as he looked up at "Why did you run?" he asked

"W…Why did you think?" Harry said for the first time in 6 months, his voice was soft and broken

"You think I would harm our child?" Harry looked at him

"You've harm me." The red eye man moved closer to Harry and then knelt down in front of him just in arms reach "You broke me." The teen said

"Yes I have...I'm sorry." He said, this shocked the Harry The Darkest of Lords is saying sorry to a boy that was once in enemy "I'm sorry for what Luicus did, I'm sorry for trying to kill you for letting my Death Eater have their way with you." He stopped and looked at the boy more "I'm sorry I made you my pet and for not letting you have a choice… but I am not sorry for how I feel about you or about our child." He finished Harry started crying as he warped his arms around himself, he felt The Dark Lord reach out and touched his cheek feeling the warm skin under his fingers "I can't let you leave Harry not now that I have fallen in love you." Harry fell into his arms and cried as he fist his hands into his robe.

He took Harry back into the Manor and stood there looking at his Death Eater; they looked back at him waiting for his orders "LUICUS!" Voldemort yelled, Harry stiffen in his arm at that name as the blonde man swaggered out holding his cain as he bowed in front of them

"My Lord." He said

"It's my Lordsss." He hissed, the blonde man was taken back a little

"Of course My Lords, how can I be of help." He asked, Voldemrot looked at the man

"You raped my Consort." The room was silent, Luicus looked sick as he stood there his hands moving nervously on his cain

"He wasn't your consort at the time." He said

"It's don't matter, you will go to the bank and make sure my Consort will be taken off and our child, then you will go and find the best Midwife out there for him also I want this Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that you have locked up brought here alive and given healing potions, then report back to me." He growled

"Y...Yes my lord."

"You have three day Luicus."


	2. Chapter 2

First Luicus did was to get a midwife, he found the best he could she was a witch who works in the muggle world the woman was less then please to be taken from her home in the middle of the night, and she was less than please to see the state her new patient, he was to think and a emotional wreck, she sat by the dark hair teen's side "Harry I am Julie Lee, I am going to be your Midwife and your friend, what can you tell me how fair along you are?"

"I'm 5 months." He tells her, she asks him to raise his shirt and she did a scan and shows an image of his child

"He's healthy."

"He?" Harry asked looking up at her blue eyes

"Yes he as in a healthy baby boy, you should be proud." She said softly, Harry started crying as the Julie pulls him into a hug and let him cry it out on his shoulder.

When Lord Voldemort walked into the room to see how Harry is and their child "Ah Miss Lee thank you for coming here to look at my Consort." He said, the woman pulled away from Harry and rounded on the Dark Lord,

"Yes well, things are going to change here for the better... because if you want that poor boy to smile every again you will listen to me!" She told him, Harry watched amazed at the blonde hair woman

"Yyyyes things are going to change." He said looking at her

"They better, first off he needs to eat more and more healthy food, he need these potions to help to begin with." She hands him a list, he takes it and looks at it "And no stress, this boy is a buddle of nerves as it is and get someone here is own age."

"NOT MALFOY!" Harry cried out all eyes look to him "Please anyone but Draco Malfoy." Harry said

"Well that would be difficult if he was here, but he ran away a few months back last I heard he is shacked up with the red head twins."

"Fred and George and Malfoy?" Harry said with a shocked look to his face. Julie winces at the teen's voice,

"Have some one look at his voice box?"

"We have it's…its damage." Tom said taking a step back away from her.

The second thing Luicus did was sort Harry's bank details out and set up a vault for the teen's and the Dark Lord's child but had it under Harry's name, this was rather easy but the third part was getting the werewolf and his mate to Harry's side, both were Azkaban as traitors to Lord Voldemort, so him and 5 others when to the prison and walked up to the different cells, he stands and looks at Sirius who was looking at him "What the hell do you want?" he snarled

"Sirius Orion Black you are being release and taking to The Dark Lord's Consort."

"Why the hell do I want to his consort?" he said jumping at the bars and grabbing Luicus robes, the blonde man already knew what Black was capable of so he just told him

"The consort is Harry your godson." Sirius let go of him and looked at him

"Let me out and get Moony out!"

"Your wolf lover is already out; he is being checked over by the healers." The blonde said as the cell doors were open

"Why is he at the healers?" Black snapped at him as the changes from his arms and legs are taken off

"You will have to see for yourself." Luicus said watching the man closely.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sirius was checked over and clean and dressed then he finely got to see his mate, as they have already been in Azkaban for year before the capture of Harry, things changed and Sirius didn't know how much of it, when he was finely allowed to see his mate he found him sat in a chair holding a child in his hand, he knocked on the door and walked in "Remus?" he called out, the wolf looked up at him

"Siri." He said with a smile as he stood, Sirius' eyes moved to the child in his arms, the eyes open and looked at the boy looking back at him "Padfoot met your son Pads Jr." He said softly Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes

"Y…You were pregnant when they took you away from me?" Remus nodded

"I wanted to tell you when I found out but I didn't know until I started showing by then I was alone in that cage." He sobbed

"Oh Moony." Sirius said bring him into a hug, holding him for the first time year and 6 months "I'm so sorry you had to do this alone." He whispers to him as he cups the man's face and kisses him, their magic covered them both fixing any ache and painful feeling, and then they pulled away from each other they were once again younger than before

"When you to are done, your godson is waiting?" Luicus hissed as he watched the pair.

Harry was sat at the dining table eating bowl of fruit with chip shop curry sauce drizzled all over it, Tom watched him as he eat, his bump a little more showy than before, since Julie has been looking after him, Luicus walked into the room and Harry stiffen at the sight of the blonde and he watched Tom and Luicus careful as they spoke "Have you got them Luicus?" Tom asked as he got the blonde kneeling at his feet

"Yes my Lord I have they are waiting in the hall way as we speak." Tom smiled

"Good, bring them in." He said, Luicus lowered his head and then stood up walking over to another hall "Harry love come here, there is someone I wish for you to meet." He calls to him, the teen looked up at him and then wiped his mouth and walk over to him, and Tom warped his arms around him and kissed his neck

"Who has come to visit you?" Harry asked softly, Tom smiled at him and touched his bump

"Have looked my love." Harry turned around and stood there shocked.

"Remus, Sirius!" he cried out as he ran over to them and hugged them, they open their arms to the boy and pulled him into a hug, Harry cried in their hold so happy to see them again, pulling back they look at the dark hair teen

"Purple is a good look on you." Sirius smiled softly at him

"Thank you, Tom say it bring out my eyes." He tells him, Remus looked up to see Tom Riddle sat at the table and let out short growl

"I know what you've done to him." He said Harry froze and looked up at Remus

"And I will be forever making up to him."

"Who is this?" Harry asked seeing Julie bring a small boy, Sirius smiled as he watched his Mate take the small boy into his arms

"Harry met you brother Pads jr, Pads jr met our older brother Harry." Remus smiled, the teen look up at them

"Brother?" He asked

"You have always been our cub Harry, our son." Sirius said kissing his forehead as they hug.


End file.
